Life Without Her Eyes
by twilightluver02
Summary: I never knew why people made a big deal with love. I mean I don’t think it’s all that’s cracked up to be. Being me, I can live on my own perfectly fine. Yeah I know, I’m a jerk, but that’s just the way I am. My name's Paul and I am imprint-free. PaulxOC.
1. Meet Paul

**HEY GUYS! :D**

Well this is my first ever Twilight story! Obviously it's a PaulxOC story. Paul has got to be my favorite werewolf because he is just so expressive. His temper amazes me and I think he's very unique. Anyways this is a story where Paul imprints on a blind girl. Now to remind you this is my first story so don't bash too hard, but I do like critisism! :) So tell me if you find anything confusing or unclear! Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

My names Paul Walker.

Age : 19 (appearance wise).

Standing at 6'6".

Occupation : Hunting down venomous bloodsuckers AKA Vampires.

About Me :

I'm a temperamental teenager that explodes into a fury, gray ball of fur whenever my anger reaches to the tipy top of my "RAGE METER". Lovely isn't it? Hahahaha … no. Not at all…

* * *

Fire.

It was all I felt when I phased to my other half. My spine stretched, gray fur replaced all the skin on my body, my whole body ached during the transformation. Finally it was over when my paws connected with the wet grass of La Push. My home.

The warmth of the sun grazed along my long back. I stretched my tense body and thought about what my life had become.

When I was 16 I first transformed to this enormous beast. I had NO idea what the hell was wrong with me. I was scared, hopeless, and most of all furious. But when am I not? That day always comes back to haunt me in my dreams…

* * *

'_Just run Paul, all you gotta do is RUN! Don't look back , don't look back.._'

'_Paul please. STOP!!!' _

That was Sam. Our Alpha Male. The guy with the pants…

'_Oh no.. There's no way I'm stopping now!'_

'_I am ordering you to STOP PAUL!'_

And with that, I felt my whole body skid to a screeching halt. My legs shook with fear and pain.

'_What am I?' _I cried out. _'Why is this happening to me?'_

I heard Sam walk up from behind me.

'_You are a werewolf. Destined to protect your people in La Push from vampires. You will run patrols and kill your enemies for the sake of the our people. The Elders have succeeded this task, so now it's up to us to take their place.'_

All I could do was look up at him with pity-stained eyes…

* * *

_Vámonos Paul!! We ain't got all day to hear you mope around. Sam and Emily's wedding starts in an hour!_

A throaty growl escaped from my muzzle as I looked up to see Seth's sandy colored fur. He snickered as I tried to nip at his fluffy tail.

_Gotta be faster than that Paul. If you're that slow, you'll never be able to catch up with me! _

With a smirk, I sprinted right past Seth and on the way to Sue Clearwater's house for the groom fitting. All I could do was smile when I transformed and saw Seth gasping for air as he slowly walked in the house.

"Still think your faster than me squirt?" I said as I ruffled his long hair.

He swatted my hand and jumped away from me.

"Yeah, whatever. That doesn't mean anything…"

I laughed at him and Sue dragged us into the living room with Jacob, Embry, Quil, Brady, and Collin with their suits in their hands.

"I can't believe I'm being dragged into this monotone wedding…It's going to be so boring.." Brady whined as he sat on the couch.

"Oh hush," Sue said sternly. "Can't you just imagine being tied with that special someone for eternity?" she smiled softly. We all knew she was still grieving over her husband, Harry, so we all nodded slowly to show that we still cared.

"Well of course I already found my significant other." Jared sighed as he thought of Kim.

"Oh don't even start Jared, it's already enough that I have to hear you think about kissing Kim while on patrol." Seth cried as he cringed in distaste.

_Imprinting. _Fates' funny, sick, twisted version of romance. God, I hated it. When a werewolf imprints, its like taking their whole sense of gravity, and just throwing it at their imprintee's face. Like saying "Here's my whole life, heart, and meaning to live why don't you just carry it for me for the rest of my life. Oh and by the way I'm in love with you and I plan to spend every waking second with you and only you." It was all stupid.

First Sam, then Jared, Quil, Jacob, and Colin. They were all love struck puppies that rely on nobody but their imprint. The rest of us have successfully skipped out of fates path of imprinting and have made it this far.

I never knew why people made a big deal with love. I mean I don't think it's all that's cracked up to be. Being me, I can live on my own perfectly fine. Paul doesn't need any woman to be able to move on with life. All I need is food, sleep, and well….food! Yeah I know, I'm a jerk, but that's just the way I am.

"Hey Paul, your turn to try on your suit." Jacob said as he threw it at my face.

I held in a low growl as I walked past him and headed to the bathroom. Once I closed the door, I looked up in the mirror to see my reflection. Russet, dark skin that covered my entire body. Short, black, cropped hair that never reached past my neck. Strong cheekbones that adorned my face. Dark brown eyes holding in all the anger that I've possessed for so long. Overall, a typical Paul on a good day.

As I looked down at the suit, I never thought that I would actually ever be a groomsman for anyone. My well known temper, I'm surprised Sam even let me anywhere near his perfect wedding. A sigh escaped my lips as I stripped down and slipped on the tuxedo. The tie to it was a light aquamarine, I would be walking down the aisle with my sister Sara. All she talked about was how excited she was about finally attending a wedding. She told me if I messed anything up, she'd skin me alive….and the scary thing was, was that I actually believed her. I took one last look in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

My hand instantly flew up to my tie as I heard the wedding song begin. Taking a quick look at my sister, I loosened my tie and looked straight ahead like nothing happened, but she had already noticed.

She slapped my hand, and I mean HARD. Even though I am a werewolf, I still felt the little tingle.

"Ouch Sara!" I cried out.

"Don't you 'ouch Sara' me! This is the fifth time I've had to re-tighten your tie!" She looked sternly at me and all I could do was stick my tongue at her.

"Do that again and I'll shove that tongue up your furry as-.."

"LANGUAGE SARA!" Kim cried from behind us. "We are trying to be respectable and somewhat normal for Sam and Emily."

Sara and I rolled our eyes simultaneously. If there was one person who knew me the most, that was my lovable, controlling little sister.

We watched as Seth and Leah walked ahead and strolled down the aisle. We would be next, and to say, I was honestly nervous. Why? I have to idea. Once they left, I got a clear vision of the wedding scenery. All I saw was white linens and red flowers EVERYWHERE. I've never seen so many flowers in my entire life. And to surprise me more, there were so many people. I mean La Push wasn't very big, but it seemed like the whole population was here for Sam and Emily.

I continued observing the area when Sara nudged me to walk down the aisle.

_Oh crap, breathe Paul breathe. Inhale, exhale, left, right, exhale, inhale…oh shit wait breathe, BREATH FOOL! _A little war raged on in my head as I panicked for my lack of brains. Finally, I seemed to control everything as I took a deep breathe and looked ahead…

Big mistake.. No flipping **HUMONGOUS MISTAKE**!

_Why now Paul? Of all times WHY NOW??!?_


	2. The Death of Me

SooOOOoooOOOO here's chapter 2 of my PaulxOC story! :D I'm really excited about starting this story cause Paul is just someone fun and exciting to work with! LOL, ohhh & remember if you gotts any questions, be sure to let me know. Plus some things will be explained in the future so no need to get all excited now! XD Anyways ENJOY! :)

* * *

My God...

That was it…

One _freaking_ look was all it took for me to freeze up.

All I could think about was her. I vowed to protect her, and love her with all my being. She was my whole reason for living. Whether she wanted me as a brother, friend, or a lover; I was there for her. Never did I think I would ever imprint, but it just so happened that I have been added to the list of 'love sick puppies'. But I didn't care anymore. Because she was it. She was all I needed to stay alive. There was no doubt in my mind that nothing could keep her away from me. Without her, I already knew I'd break down to little pieces. She controlled my mind, body, and soul. It was all tied in her little hands. And that was…. _okay._

She was strikingly beautiful. Long, slender, soft brown legs. A small waist that begged to be held in my arms. Her neck that led up to a brilliant heart-shaped face, which was surrounded by mocha colored hair that was tied up in a loose ponytail. Oh, how I longed to run my fingers through her flowing hair. Everything was absolutely amazing until I reached her eyes. Those _rare_, exclusive eyes.

They were a very light brown. Lighter than a normal person's eyes were, and her irises were so large and _empty_. It seemed like I could look forever into those flawless eyes. The deeper I looked, the more hypnotized I seemed to feel. Then unexpectedly, I tried to remove my body from Sara's as I tempted to get closer to the girl I imprinted on.

_I have to know her name_. I thought to myself, and luckily Sara snapped me back to reality and trudged me down the rest of the aisle.

Everything felt like such a dream. When I looked at the girl, everything slowed down and everyone was blurred out. I saw her and only her. But when Sara threw me back, it felt like I just awoke from a dream that I definitely didn't want to get out of. And needless to say, I was pretty _pissed_.

I felt my body tremble in anger, and my vision started to get hazy. Sara knew what was starting to happen and quickly slapped me in the arm before we separated to our designed spots next the bride and groom.

I already knew everyone probably thought I was an absolute weirdo, but I didn't give a damn. All I could think about were those mesmerizing eyes that I seemed to get lost in every time I turned to look at her. But the weird thing was that, she never looked back at me. It felt like she just concentrated on one thing and never looked away from it. I kept staring, until I heard everyone applaud after Sam and Emily's kiss, when I saw her eyes drift over to the noise. That was the first time I saw her eyes shift.

_Why won't you look at me?_ I thought to myself in utter confusion. And just then, her head jerked in my direction and her bright orbs looked directly into mine. I felt my eyes widen, and I tripped over my own feet. My cheeks instantly flushed pink as I watched her watch me in confusion.

"Awww Paul, your blushing!" Embry called from beside me. "Never seen that from you before!" he laughed.

"Shut up, you douche!" I yelled angrily as I slapped him in the head. My anger was already increasing and I felt myself start to shake for the second time.

_I am not going to phase here in front of her. Breathe Paul breathe. _I thought to myself, as I closed my eyes and tried to subdue the shivering. Although it didn't really help, I managed to control some of it.

"Hey hey watch it! We wouldn't want your girlfriend over there to think you've got a little temper do we?" he smiled as he looked at her.

My eyes widened as I turned around. She was watching the entire scene and I saw as her eyes got a little bigger. She didn't look terrified at the least, but to my amazement, she seemed amused.

"Go talk to her!" Embry said as he pushed me towards her. With his "help" I managed to walk over to her without falling flat on my face. Once I reached her, her head was already tilted up, like she already knew I'd be taller than her. I looked down into her eyes and noticed that they were lighter than when I last saw them. My eyebrows shot up to my hairline as she slowly reached toward my face.

"Why are you so surprised." Oh god, her voice was even better than I thought. It was like sweet honey, and I swore I could listen to her talk all day. Her hand rested on my cheek and she felt my face tense up again.

I heard her giggle as she said, "What? You've never seen a blind person before?"

_HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF JEEBUS! She's blind! No wonder her eyes were so bright. Ugh I feel like such an idiot. I should've known this sooner…_

My anger finally subdued to sadness as the situation sunk in. She's _blind_. Meaning she can't see anything. My heart felt like it was going to burst as I thought about all the things I'd do for her, but she wouldn't be able to seem them. All the time I spend with her, she won't be able to notice them. She doesn't even know what I look like. The only good in this, was that she'd never have to see the monster I really am. I knew if she saw me as a werewolf, she'd go running into the night, and I'd never see her again.

I saw her brows scrunch down into frustration.

"You have terrible mood-swings. You know that?"

I was about to argue with her when she put a finger to my lips.

"First your happy, then your angry, then sad." she smiled lightly. "Make up your mind."

I was honestly dumbfounded. Well it was either that or I felt really dumb… How could she know what I was feeling? I mean I know I wasn't good at hiding my feelings, but she couldn't even see!

"How did you know that?" I said, and I saw her jump slightly at my raspy voice.

She giggled again and smiled. "I know how your feeling, just by the feel of your face. Y'know you have a very soft face?"

I looked at her with a surprised look, and she let out a hearty laugh. I smiled and sighed.

_This girl would already be the death of me._

To my disappointment, she removed her hand from my face, smiled, and walked away.

With a shocked yelp, I cried, "W-w-wait!" and I grasped her small hand in mine. She turned around and raised an eyebrow at my actions, waiting for my response.

"What's your name?" I said in a desperate attempt to keep her near me.

She just looked at me with a questioning stare and I started to get nervous. Does she not want me to know? I continued to go through the most disastrous ways I could get on this girl's bad side when I herd her speak.

"Evangeline."

Evangeline. Evangeline. _Evangeline._ A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I let the name repeat in my head like a symphony when she spoke again.

_Shut the hell up and listen you moron!!_

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I asked you what your name was." she said again.

I chuckled a little, I was glad to know she wanted to know my name to.

"Oh it's P-…"

Her finger once again lifted to my lips.

"Umm, I, mm, don't mean to be, mmh, rude but.." I tried to explain, but she interrupted me again.

"Shh, shhh!"

Her face turned to confusion again and she lightly bit her lip. I smiled again at how cute she looked, when her eyes glanced at mine.

"Don't tell me. I want to know myself." she said quietly and her hand went from my mouth to my forehead.

I watched her as she slowly closed her eyes and began to use her fingertips to draw non-existent figures slowly on my head. The wonderful sensation caused my body to quiver and I closed my eyes as she continued to move her fingers along my head.

I continued to enjoy the feeling when I felt her stop.

"Paul."

My eyes jolted open when I heard her say my name. And boy did it sound like an angel. Well she was an angel. But how in the world did she know that that was my name?

It seemed like she heard my question and said, "I can just tell."

I looked at her hard. "So what, you're a mind-reader too?" I acted surprised. She laughed and fluttered her eyes.

"So you've noticed."

"Oh it wasn't that hard to figure that one out." I smiled. And in that moment it felt like we've known each other forever. She seemed to be perfect for me in every possible way. And to say the least, I was hooked.

So I did what any normal werewolf would do…

"How bout a round of 20 questions?" I said with a smile.

She looked up at me and raised her hand up to my face again. This time she touched my temple and slid her fingertip down to my cheekbone.

"Why are you smiling?" she said breathlessly.

"Because now you have 19 questions left." I said as my smile got bigger.

Her hand lingered on my face then gave me a light smile that sent my heartbeat racing.

_This is going to be a long night…_

* * *

Hahahahaaaa, isn't Paul just the best!?!? :) Oh Evangeline means Angel in Greek soooooo yeaaah... LOL!!

Don't forget to REVIEW!!! :D


	3. Kansas & Lyrics

**Hey guyss! ^^ Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! ;_; Just never really got around to it, but anyway, here is the third chappie of my story! ;) I'm thinking you guys will like this one cause it has lots of Evangeline/Paul fluff and stuff! XD OH & I highly recommend if you listen to this song while you read this chappie! :) Alone in This Bed - Framing Hanley, this song is amazing! You'll see! LOL!**

**ENJOY! ;]**

* * *

"Alright so you start then." she said as we found a table, away from the wedding so all I could focus on was her.

I chuckled at her and sat forward, "Okay, where are you from?"

Her smiling form quickly changed to a tense one that made me want to take back everything I said.

I was about to apologize to her, when her smile crept back to her face. She held out her hand to stop me.

"I'm from Kansas."

Instantly, panic ran through my body, and my first thought was never seeing her again when she went back to Kansas. My breathing instantly speed up and I felt my hand start to shake. My vision turned blurred to a deep red as I thought of her leaving me after I just imprinted on her.

_Paul you IDIOT, STOP! Your imprint is right here! Do you want to do what Sam did to Emily?! _

Still I couldn't help but shake harder. Rage. Furry. My head started to pound and it felt like a thunderstorm in my body. My shaking increased. Just as I was about to phase, Evangeline's soft hand covered mine. At that moment, my shaking halted to an immediate halt. I looked up at her, surprised and shocked that her small touch stopped my shaking. Nothing has ever stopped me from phasing, but all of a sudden she was it.

Her face was full of concern and her light eyes looked sad.

"Paul are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you, I-I'm…"

"No, no, no." I said quickly and took both of her small hands in mine. "I'm sorry, you didn't upset me at all, I just was a little surprised that's all." and I forced a small smile.

She sighed quietly and rubbed her thumb against my hand.

"You were shaking so violently, I thought I had done something to disturb you." she looked down at our hands. "Are you sure your okay?"

I lifted my index finger to her chin and made her look at me.

"You can never make me mad, Evangeline. Nothing you say or do, can make me upset with you. It's just the thought of you going back to Kansas so soon…" I felt her hand shaking and I looked up at her to see her laughing.

"Paul! I'm not going back to Kansas, you silly! I'm staying here with my cousin Emily and her husband Sam in La Push. All my stuff is at their house now!" she continued to laugh freely, and it felt like all the weight was lifted off my shoulders.

"Thank God." I whispered and I saw her blush lightly.

She cleared her throat and removed her hands from mine… much to my disappointment.

"So anyway back to our game.." she said with a smile. "Where are you from?"

"Born and raised in La Push." I said seriously.

"Not leaving anytime soon, are we?" she questioned with a huge smile.

"Not while you're here."

This time her dark cheeks flushed a deeper red. She giggled slightly and slapped my hand.

"Your really funny Paul. I'm glad I met you."

A warm, tingly feeling ran through my body when she said that. But not the one before I phase, no, it was a _loving_ feeling. She was just so amazing. She could do no wrong. It was impossible.

"I'm more than happy, that I met you Evangeline." I said with a smile and again her blush returned. Boy, I could make this girl blush all day. I don't mind it.

"So, another question, when's your birthday?" I asked.

"March 2nd." she said with another smile. "Yours?"

"August 18th."

"What's your biggest fear?" she questioned.

I wanted, _ever so badly_, to say 'losing you' but I didn't want to scare her off already. Then that'd be my biggest fear. But other than that it was hard to think of something that scares me. Shit. I'm a werewolf, what else is there to be afraid of?

"Losing my family and friends." I lied. Well it wasn't much of a lie, I mean it's true that that's a fear, but loosing her would be my number one.

She grinned. And cooed a little.

"What's yours?" I asked.

"Not being able to hear or feel I guess. I mean, I'm clearly blind. All I can do is hear and feel and that's all I need." she said with a sad smile. "I don't mind being blind at all, I just see with my hands and hear with my ears."

I was amazed, honestly. She was a hell of a girl. I smiled at her.

"That's very impressive." I told her. "I would've been scared shitless if I couldn't see." I 'semi-lied'.

I made her laugh again and we continued our game.

* * *

We've been talking for more than hour before it began to get dark. The wedding began to start with the bouquet toss and all the girls started to line up, waiting for Emily to toss it. I looked at Evangeline and smiled as I watched her, 'watch' the event begin.

"Why don't you go up there?" I asked her.

She laughed. "Are you kidding me Paul? I'd rather not get tossed around like a rag doll over some flowers!" and giggled again.

All I could do was stare into her light orbs and think that maybe someday she would be my wife. I'd do anything in my power to make her smile and laugh every single day. The day that we'd share our first child together and love each other senseless. She would be my number one priority and I'd make her feel like a queen. It's no question that I love her, it's just the fact that she doesn't, in fact, love me yet.

I turned back around when I heard a bunch of girly screams as Kim, little Claire, Vixie (Seth's girlfriend) , and other girls jumped for the bouquet. It really was pretty funny. My eyes traveled to the rest of the pack as they watched their imprints, humorously.

Soon enough it was over (surprisingly Claire got it) and the look on Quil's face was absolutely priceless! His mouth hung open and his eyes got all big. Then Claire ran up to him and showed him the flowers that she "won". He just picked her up and lightly smiled. She really was a cute kid.

Once that was over, music started to flow through the yard. Everyone started to move toward the dance floor and started to dance and laugh. Emily forced Sam to dance with her of course, and all he could do was smile and roll his eyes as Emily "shimmied" in front of him. It was quite a hilarious sight. I just sat and let the music pound in my ears as my body quickly responded to the music. I looked at Evangeline and saw her nod her head in time with the music with closed eyes. Adorable as it was, the song ended and a familiar, slow tune, sparked my interest.

_Waking up without you _

_It doesn't feel right _

_To sleep with only memories _

_It's harder every night _

_Sometimes I think I can feel you breathing on my neck _

I slowly stood up from my seat and I saw Evangeline look up to me. Her soft eyes held so many strong emotions I could not describe them. My hands slowly shook with nervousness, and not anger. I held my breath and walked to her side. Her eyes never left mine as she heard me approach her.

"Would you dance with me?" I asked her as I held out my hand to hers. She looked at me surprised and tried to find my hand with her eyes. I saw her squint as she tried to search for my hand through her eyes. And remarkably her hand landed perfectly in mine and we both smiled.

_Tonight I'm reaching out to the stars _

_I think that he owes me a favor _

_It doesn't matter where you are _

_I'll hold you again _

"I would love to Paul." My heart skipped a beat when she said my name in her soft tone.

I slowly grabbed her other hand and guided her to the dance floor. Sam was holding Emily close to him as she rested her head in his neck. Quil held Claire up in his arms and she giggled playfully as he dipped her to the ground and up again. Seth and Vixie were embracing as they rocked back and forth to the sound of the music. I then looked to see Embry and Jacob, dancing around like a bunch of goofballs as they pretended to be Sam and Emily. The sight of Embry fake crying as Emily was to die for.

_They looked so stupid. _I thought to myself and ventured my gaze back to Evangeline as we finally made it to a part of the floor. She slowly wrapped her arms around my neck as I softly put my hands on her hips. I saw her blush and smile lightly as she looked up at me.

_I wish I could hear your voice_

_And don't leave me alone in this bed_

_I wish I could touch you once more_

_And don't leave me alone in this bed _

_Not tonight, not tomorrow _

I knew this song all too well and I slowly rocked us back and forth to the flow of the song. All I did was look into her eyes, those beautiful bright eyes. They looked just like stars in the sky. They danced around as they searched for mine.

With a must of courage, I raised my right hand to move a stray hair behind her ear. She slightly jumped at my action and smiled lightly at me. Her head then rested against my chest and I swear she heard my heart beating faster. I felt her smile against me and I just brought her closer to me.

_I've got the feeling that this will never cease_

_Living in these pictures_

_It never comes with ease_

_I swear that if I could make this right_

_You'd be back by now _

I then begin to smooth her hair as the song continued to flow. My head then laid atop hers and I closed my eyes. Without thinking I began to hum the lyrics to the song. I felt her sigh underneath me and I soon felt more comfortable.

"_Tonight I'm screaming out to the stars, He knows he owes me a favor, It doesn't matter where you are, you'll be mine again._"

I began to sing in her ear and I watched as she shivered. My hands rubbed against her back and I continued to sing in my husky, deep voice.

_I wish I can hear your voice_

_And don't leave me alone in this bed_

_I wish I could touch you once more_

_And don't leave me alone in this bed _

_What about the plans that we had_

_We'd been crazy not to go_

_Meet me in cape side_

_I wish I can hear your voice_

_And don't leave me alone in this bed_

_I wish I could touch you once more_

_And don't leave me alone in this bed_

_Don't leave me alone,_

_don't leave me alone_

_Don't leave me alone in this bed_

_Don't leave me alone,_

_don't leave me alone_

_Don't leave me alone in this bed_

I ended in a soft whisper as she raised her head up to look at me. She slowly smiled and a single tear drifted out of her eyes.

"Paul, that was so beautiful. I didn't know you could sing." she said quietly.

I cupped her cheek with my hand and I wiped her tears with my thumb. I smiled at her again.

"I guess so." I chuckled and I brought her closer to me. "Did I tell you that you look absolutely breathtaking tonight? You look just like an angel. Wings and all." and I smiled even wider when I felt her heartbeat quicken. She raised her small hand to my face and began to run her fingers absently along my cheek. I sighed and closed my eyes as her finger reached the outline of my bottom lip.

"Why were you smiling, silly Paul?" she said and used her other hand to search along my face.

"Because I'm with an angel. A very beautiful angel that captured my heart." I said as I opened my eyes to meet her surprised ones. I then began to lean down to her level slowly as I watched her eyes close.

"Evangeline." We both jumped away from each other as we heard a female voice call her. It was Emily. "Honey, Sam and I are leaving. It's time to come home."

During our dance, it seemed like everyone started to leave and I noticed we were the only two left in the yard. I saw Emily and Sam watch us intently and I looked down at Evangeline. She seemed a little disappointed and looked at me with a smile.

"I had a great time with you tonight, Paul. I really hope I see you again." and she stood on her tip-toes and placed a soft kiss on my dark cheek. She then giggled when I just stood there shocked as she walked towards Sam and Emily. Emily seemed to have a huge smile on her lips and Sam looked approvingly at me and nodded his head. And sadly, they were gone.

All I could do was look at the place where she was and smile.

Was it possible for me to love her more?

* * *

**AWWW!! :') Wasn't that just sweet?!?! Hehee, well I hope you all liked this! I worked really hard on it and I would really appreciate it if you all review, and give me some critique or any requests you would like to give me! =] I'm up for anything! **

**Thanks for reading! ;)**

**..remember PAUL LOVES YOU!!! LOL!**

**3**


End file.
